Quest into Space
by DarkHonda
Summary: 15 years after the Countdown, a dying woman's wish is for her son to bring the only man she ever loved. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** PRiS characters and everything else you recognize IS NOT mine; the plot and the new characters are mine!

_**A/N:  
before reading Quest into Space, you must acknowledge some things:  
**1) It is** only a few **chapters long (something like 7),**  
**2) there** might **be a Sequel**,  
**3)** some chapters are very short! **So accept my apology now…**  
**4) this fic is about life AFTER the countdown...** WAAAAAY after it,** if you know what I mean (if you don't you'll get it in this chap!)  
5) don't forget to review :P_

**Quest into Space  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

Chapter 1

I mounted off the megaship, donning a black cloak, earthlings were not welcome in any part of the universe except Earth. I wasn't afraid, but I knew how dangerous it will be if an alien realizes I'm from earth. Even though I wasn't the typical earthling, it was dangerous. Fear tickled my senses, I was afraid to be discovered, to have to fight, despite former training sessions I've had with my aunt and uncles, for as long as I can remember.

My mum says I'm like my dad. It always made me proud, my dad mastered martial arts, computers, mechanics and physics too. I adored my dad, yet I never met him, he died before I was born and mum had to raise me all by herself. My aunt and uncles helped my mum, though it was never the same.

My mum says he was the strongest person she ever knew, that he was everything a man should be, and since early age I wanted to be like him. My dad. I, too, mastered in physics, mechanics and computers but my martial arts... well, my uncles said I have a long way to get to the "mastering" part of it. Somehow I couldn't get the hang of it, even when my mum tried to teach me, something just wasn't right, it didn't work for me.

When I failed repeatedly, my aunt had enough of training and all mum could say was that if my father were there he would have taught me, and that no matter how much time it could've taken me to learn the moves, he would have an endless patience.

She looked sad when she said that and I hugged her, I treasured every memory I have from her, she is my whole world.

Walking my way in the dusty, almost deserted, planet made me remember my goodbye from her.

**Flashback**

_She was lying in a hospital bed; wires were coming out of her body. Her eyes were closed yet she wasn't asleep. Her hand was in my own hand, and I caressed it and whispered reassuring words. Or at least I tried to, all I could do was focus on not crying, seeing my mum like this, sick, in bed…dying, made me want to crawl under my bed and cry myself to death._

_"Mum, everything will be alright. Mummy, I know you will be alright just.. hold on, be strong.. please.." I begged her to be okay, I wasn't ready for her to leave me that early. I was barely 13._

_After a few moments she opened her eyes and look into mine, we had the same eyes, chocolate colored which were mirrors to our feelings. I knew she was afraid, I was afraid too. I couldn't lose her, I couldn't lose my mum!_

_"You have to go now, baby, I need to see **him** again and I'm afraid I can't hold for long. Don't forget what you uncles have told you, and take care of yourself. I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to send you away like this, but you're the only one who can do this, bring **him** back." She whispered gently, almost whimpering. She gave me one last glance and I knew it was only then that she noticed…_

_"You dyed your hair again?" she looked disappointed._

_"I'm sorry mum, it's just.. I keep getting these weird looks and--" I tried to explain yet she cut me off. _

_"-You must never be ashamed of whom you are, yes, you are different and you should be proud of that. Promise me you won't do this ever again."_

_And I promised her, then she fallen asleep and I kissed her goodbye on her forehead._

**End flashback**

In the first time I entered the megaship, the infamous ship I never had enough of hearing. My uncles showed me around; I knew everything about this place from their stories but never knew they actually had the megaship, and I have immediately fallen in love with it.

Being able to actually get to know, witness, the subject of many family stories was like a dream coming true. The first thing I did was talking to DECA, I don't know why but she was somewhat happy to know me, I noticed a certain glee in her voice, which is weird because she's a machine.

My uncles laughed when they heard her talking to me, they said there was only one man DECA actually liked and he was light years away. I was filled with pride, so proud that I didn't even wondered how come she loves me that much without even knowing me?

We continued our tour on the megaship, as I was acquainted with the other important parts of it: the Bridge, Simudeck, Holding bay (Synthetron), Jumping bay and the Megalift.

I was, basically, ready to go, but my uncles had given my instructions, golden ones which I can never abuse since they alerted DECA to follow them as well:

I and I only is the leader of this mission,

Never to reveal my name and home planet unless to the man I was searching,

Always keep speed on hyperrush 3.

Then they hugged me and left the megaship.

Getting a hold of myself, I returned to the real world, and saw an intergalactic pub, THE intergalactic pub on Onyx, just where it was supposed to be, in the middle of nowhere. It was barely standing, so old that I was afraid it'll crash on my head if I dare to come in.

'Who is drinking and hanging around here? It's probably the oldest of Onyx's pubs, it practically ancient!' I wondered, yet I knew the answer.

_He_ will be there, the reason for my quest, the one man whom I swore to bring back with me. No matter what.

I entered the pub, it was quite, and a few aliens were sitting in random tables, minding their own business. I sat in front of the bartender, checked if the hood still concealed my face.

"Water," I said my voice twisted as a result of the voice changer device I got on the Megaship. The bartender looked surprised, I hoped he hasn't realized who I might be, yet he served my order. I drank the water carefully, not wanting s expose any of my limbs to the alien bartender's sight.

"How many aliens come to this pub?" I asked, trying to develop a conversation, almost laughing hysterically, this was just too movie-like. I felt like I was the main character in an old western.

"Not many, only those how knew this pub back in its glory days." The bartender responded, quite eagerly, if I may say so.

"Glory days?" I wondered, I really didn't want know. This was a pub. An ALIEN pub, go figure what were they doing back in the "glory day" where on Earth there were only monkeys. I took a deep breath, you know what they say- the bartender knows it all. "What glory days?" I asked.

"Why, the red ranger himself won the keycards, of the Mega Voyager here! He fought three aliens and Darkonda the bounty hunter, on this bar!" He said enthusiastically touching the bar lovingly, "This bar is a piece of history!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled silently. 'Bingo! I nailed him! That was exactly what I wanted to hear.'

"That's impressive! Does he hang around here a lot?" I asked, knowing I stepped one step closer to my target. I snickered in my mind, bartender, you are the answers to my prayers!

"Do you have a special interest in the red ranger?" He asked eyeing my strangely, as if only now noticing my cloak.

"Of course, I heard he comes from a space colony, I've never heard of these…space colonies." I stuttered, not knowing what to say, hoping I gave a decent show. That was a mistake, I was too eager, now he'll nail me and I'm doomed.

"Why, of course he does, from KO-35. But if you want to know more about him, I suggest you to ask that bloke over there." He said and pointed at someone, donned with red blood cloak. After a moment of hesitating on what to do, I decided to go for it. 'Busted!' I snickered again, it was brilliant how I avoided his question!

"What does he drink? Give me another glass of water and one of his drinks." I ordered and the bartender nodded.

"He drinks earthly cherry-banana juice, with Karovan liquor, think you can pay for it? It's pretty expensive…" He warned and I got up from my chair, paying for the drinks.

"That's your answer. Serve it to us when it's ready." I commanded and stepped slowly to that bloke's table. I grabbed the chair in front of him and he lifted his gaze, yet I didn't see his face, it was well hidden in a red blood cloak. "Mind if I sit in?" I asked and he only nodded carelessly, so I sat in front of him.

"I heard you know of the red ranger." I told him quietly as I could. His head snapped up again, still the hood didn't reveal anything.

"Who are you and what do you want to know?" A hoarse voice came from underneath the red-blood hood, it was kind of creepy but I found it amusing, he is the red ranger! I was certain! I smiled underneath my own hood.

"I wish to speak with him," I said and waited as the bartender served us our drinks and left, "It is a matter of life and death. I was told he is also known as Andros of KO-35, the space colony."

* * *

A/N: so... what do you think? ;grins mischievously; 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, well, at least what you can recognize.  
What's mine? Well, that would be the bartender and the cherry-banana drink with the karovan liquor and Andrew as well :D ;grins wildly; Andrew is MINE! Haha :P

_**A/N: I'm glad you all liked it, this is the second long chapter.**_

**Quest into Space  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

Chapter 2

The hooded bloke seemed alerted all of a sudden; guess I was correct when I thought he might be the red ranger himself. It was too movie like, I felt I was pushed into this Sci-Fi western movie and couldn't get out. But I wanted it to be over, I missed my mum and I was worried. I haven't seen her for two weeks!

"Who are you?" the bloke hissed, taking the drink from the table. His sleeve fell back on his arm and it revealed an astro morpher. I smiled victoriously underneath my hood and cloak, 'I know it! He _is_ the red ranger!'

It was just like in mum's old stories about space, when your heart is true, space grants your wishes, just like that time when that Andros guy came back to save her and my uncles and aunt from Astronema.

"I'm called Andrew Hammond," I whispered to him and he chocked on his drink, he started coughing. Inevitably I added, "Of Earth," with a wicked grin under my cloak. I've always wanted to say it!

His reaction was immediate, he got up and paid the bartender for his former drinks and then quickly dragged me outside of the pub. We stood somewhat far from the pub, far from evil's penetrating stare, I guess.

"Do you have a safe place where we can talk?" He asked in his real voice, which was softer and deeper and actually sounded...nice.

"Of course," I answered, "DECA, teleport two," and we teleported, both in shimmering red light.

"Welcome aboard. The vital systems on this ship controlled by DECA, she's got eyes and ears all over the ship, she speaks over three thousand languages and can navigate through all known galaxies _and_ she is certified in —" he cut my off suddenly.

"I know _everything _about DECA. The Astro Megaship used to be mine and I gave it to..." He stopped at mid-sentence and closed his eyes in pain? I really never thought of why my family had this kind of vehicle. Yet, I knew I shouldn't let it bother me and let it go away.

"DECA, we found what we were looking for, set a course for Earth." I told her almost sternly, well the only thing I could think about was that he is here and I can go home again, to my mum!

"Acknowledged, resetting course for earth." She answered and I took off the cloak.

"Please, you said it was your ship, feel at home." I told him as we walked to the holding bay, to get some food from the Synthetron. I was hungry, from all the excitement of today I couldn't eat. But now that I found him… after my 'mum will be so proud!' thought, I discovered my stomach demanded food.

"Ashley Hammond of Earth, is she your mother?" he asked as I was sitting at the table in the holding bay, eating.

"Obviously," I answered quietly and rolled my eyes, what is he? A dope? I've just said my name's Andrew Hammond! What can be clearer than that? I mean, sheesh this guy… can he be slower?

"I take it she is married," Now I got it! He was trying to question me in the cover of interest, but I let him. After all, it was only fair.

"No, my dad died before I was born," I told him and he looked a bit reluctant now, "they weren't married," I added and he let out an almost inaudible sigh. 'A sigh of relief?' I wondered a bit angry. My dad was the most wonderful amazing person on Earth and this.. man is relieved that he's dead? How cruel can one person be?

"How is she? Is she okay? Why did you wish to speak with me? You said it was a matter of life and death," he sounded worried, 'rightfully worried' I thought bitterly as I took a long breath.

"My mum," I said quietly, "Andros, my mum is... dying," he didn't move a muscle and considering he was still donning the cloak and I still haven't seen his face… I got the feeling he was very worried and…scared? Yet I had to tell him the whole truth, not a part of it and I continued, "She asked me to search for you."

"Why did she send you? Why hasn't she sent TJ, Cassie or Carlos?" he inquired immediately and I knew so little but still answered what I knew. I found him trustworthy, well, kind of because he still hasn't took off that red cloack!

"I don't know why she sent me, my uncle TJ said that if they come and get you, you will hurt them and run. He said you won't hurt me," I said and then eyed him, "Can you please take off your cloak? I want to know whom am I talking to." I suspiciously and the cloak slipped off of his shoulder and head.

I looked at him, he had hazel eyes which seemed lifeless and he was pretty handsome for a guy. He was somewhat familiar to me... tall, yet I reachable, I had the sense to believe that I would become tall as he was. Yet when I looked at his hair I was appalled!  
He had light brown hair, amazingly smooth and shining and… blond stripes! Blond! I mean, I never _ever _knew another human that possessed this hair color except... well, accept.. 'It can't be... no, and it can't be... we're not even familiar…' I told myself and forced the thought out of my head, putting the plate back in the Synthetron. Then I went to examine the red and black galaxy gliders that were resting near the jump tubes.

"DECA, when will we arrive to Earth?" he asked impatiently, I knew what DECA was about to answer and I also knew how worried he is... but _I_ couldn't break my uncles' golden rules!

"Two weeks in hyperrush 3, Andros," she answered somewhat gleefully.

"DECA, set engines to hyperrush 9," he said and I knew DECA would not accept his command. I was the leader in this mission and therefore DECA was under my supervising and command. I almost snickered at the thought, if it wasn't for my mum… I was gloating! Finally, me, the 13 years old, a leader for such a mission! And a successful one, too!

"Request denied" she told him mechanically.

"I am the leader of this mission of searching you. _She_ knows that and I was told to keep speed at hyperrush 3." I answered proudly, it might've been his ship in the past, but I _am_ the owner of the ship now.

"Your mother is dying and you keep speed at hyperrush 3?" He glared at me silently, "It's two weeks, two weeks when she can ..." he didn't complete his sentence. I knew the logical thing to do was to increase speed, but I couldn't; I was given directions from my uncles and I was forbidden to increase speed, unless they notify me that my mum is at a worse condition and I did NOT wanted them to notify me that!

I was looking at the tiny window near the red tube, lovingly I looked at the outer space with pure joy; I was one of the few people to ever enjoy this kind of view… I was almost mesmerized. Yet, _he_ was staring at me, glaring endlessly and nodding his head hopelessly. It really pissed me off, 'who does he think he is? Damnit! She's MY mum, why does he hate me?" I stood up, in front of him, feeling his eyes examining me.

"Listen, _Andros of KO-35_," I spat his name mercilessly, "She's _my_ mum! If I could, I would've commanded DECA to increase speed to hyperrush 9! But I _can't_, do you think it was easy for me to go and search after you when my mum is dying at home?" I yelled at him and he looked at me, in my eyes and blushed. "I know all about your kissy-kissy adventures in space, Andros," I glared at him, "The body switcher, the Barillian bug, the Countdown… everything! I know more about you than about _my own dad_!" I snapped at him, all my frustrations were now coming out on him; he was just there to… take it all. I wasn't sorry, though, it was his fault that I was away from my mum, it was his fault that I was alone...in space…with only a computer to talk to me and he deserved ever drop of anger I held inside.

"So this is what it's all about, you hate me because your mum talks about me instead of your dad?" I tried to blink my tears away, but I couldn't and soon enough streams of tears appeared on my cheeks.

"I don't hate you," I told him, my voice unsteady and the tears burning my cheeks, "I don't know what they want from me," I said and rubbed my eyes. "I don't know anything about space, and they sent me here to search after you. And I left my mum at home and she might die and I'll never see her ever again." I cried my guts out, I couldn't control it anymore. It was a very bad feeling that needed to be let out, "She's all I have..." I muttered quietly, I wasn't sure if he could actually hear me but… I had to get it out.  
He looked at me softly now, and his eyes expressed warmth, he drew close to me and caressed my long brown hair, trying to comfort me with a hug.

After a few moments, I pulled myself together and drew a distance from him by walking to the Syntethron and getting a glass of water. I hoped it would stop the tears from coming, that not that my feelings are out I could think straight. It was like I wanted, the coolness of the water calmed my soul and after I emptied the glass twice I put it on the table and faced Andros again.

"My mum always loved you; she never loved my dad like she loves you." I told him, my voice still unsteady, "I don't care about it, my uncles tell me about dad all the time, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you." I announced him and his lips quivered, "I might not be as skilled in martial arts like my dad was, but I'll kick your ass to the Karova System so hard that even…"

He dared smiling now, "That's okay kid, I'll never hurt your mum. Can you tell me about yourself… and your mum?" he asked and we sat at the table.

"What do you want to know?" I asked and he grinned a tiny little grin.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Andrew Zhane Hammond, of Earth." Andros smiled and after a few second started to laugh.

"Zhane, huh?" He said between one fit of laughter to the other, "From all of the people in the universe, she named you after _Zhane_?"

"What's so funny? Mum said he was the goofiest funniest human in the whole universe! And he was the silver ranger which is cool."

"If you knew him, you'd be sorry she named you Zhane." He was laughing so hard now that I thought his heart would come out at any second.

"Why? Do you know him?"

"He's my brother in law." He stated, relaxing himself.

"Why are you hanging at that old pub in Onyx? It's old and dusty.." I inquired myself, red ranger in a dark pub? Why? 'Isn't he supposed to live on KO-35 or something?' I wondered.

"Bad habits never change, I used to come there a lot, to search after..-"

"-Karone, actually, Astronema. Who was kidnapped when you two played in a park back on KO-35. Dark Spectre had made her princess of all evil and you killed her as Astronema but after you shuttered Zordon's energy tube, she was revived by your tears." I said rolling my eyes as a sign of pure boredom.

"What else do you know about me?" he wrinkled his face in protest to my wide knowledge of, well, him.

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"Like….. When you had a stowaway called Seemore, and you loved him lots. You saved the universe by shattering Zordon's energy tube which created a huge good energy wave that wiped all that is evil."

"That's nice kid, you know more about me than me." He smiled and I stifled a yawn.

"You better go to bed, Andrew, it's pretty late and I don't want your mum to kill me just because you didn't have your beauty sleep," his eyes twinkled and I stuck my tongue at him.

"You can call me Drew, if you want to."

"Then you can call me Dros, there are two people in the whole universe who call me that, Karone and Zhane."

"Thanks Dros. G'night."

"'Night." He said and I went toward the exit, then I realized I forgot the glass on the table, frowning, I turned around and telekinetically shoved it into the Synthetron. Andros frowned at me, "Drew, are you telekinetic?"

"Yes, since I was a baby," I said quietly, afraid that he would find me some kind of weirdo, but when I saw it was natural to him I added, "I can talk with my mum telepathically," I whispered and he frowned even harder.

"Can you read her mind?" he asked suspiciously and I blushed hard.

"Yeah. Night Dros" I said and hurried away to my mum's old room. I chose her former room as my own, since it reminded me so much of her. It still contained two framed photos from her ranger's day, one of her and Andros holding hand and the other of all of the Astro rangers. I looked at both photos pleased, mum seemed happy, and her happiness was all that count, 'even if it is with Andros.' I decided.

Her room was yellow, much to no one surprise though, and every bit of that room was mum. It smelt like Vanilla and my favorite home made cookies, her yellow bed felt soft and comforting just like her and when I pulled the covers over my head I could feel her hugging me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Everything that you recognize is theirs, everything you don't (Andrew, Andrew, Andrew) and the plot :D is MINE!

_**A/N:** I forgot to tell you something about last chapter, if you noticed, many of Andrew's sayings are taken from **"From Out of Nowhere pt 2"** (PRiS ep. II) with little changes, check that chapter again, and you will see exactly what… ;grins mischievously;  
Now, about this chapter, I really hope you're gonna like it; it took me ages and ages improving it. Well, no. But I still worked very hard on this one! ;D_

_**AH/AY: **I'm glad to say that I've changed some things, you actually **did **beat Rosa this time :P_

_**Phantom Rogue: **well, I'd say, you really have tosee Zhane's reaction to this in Quest into Space pt 2. It's kind of expected, though. :D I'm glad you liked it. I changed stuff so.. you have to stay tuned anyway :P_

_**BellaCordelia: **well, as long as you follow the leads... :P I'm happy you liked it, another4 chapters to go.. ;D_

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **well, he hasn't lost her…yet :D I'm thrilled you liked it _

_**PernDragonrider: **wow! Thanks a bunch ;blushing; I hope this story will live to your expectations :) and if not, well, there's always part 2 :P_

_**SweetSas: **well, Sas :P here's another, tomorrow there will be the next chap. I hope you'll catch them all before leaving _

_**Star Fata: **thanks, I'm honored :) _

**Quest into Space**

Chapter 3

Waking up was hard, that last night was a night when I finally slept well; I didn't wake up every hour from one nightmare to a nightmare which is my life. The megaship was somewhat comforting, I wasn't alone anymore, Andros was onboard and I knew I could talk to him, but my heart ached with my going back to consciousness; waking up meant to lose her _again_, after I felt her presence in me the whole night. But it was a new day, a hopeful one, when good news might arrive. Or so I hoped.

I jumped off of the bed and went to the bathroom, after brushing my teeth and washing my face, I went back to my room and tidied the covers and pillow on the bed and slowly walked to the bridge, to check how DECA is doing. It didn't take me long to get to the bridge as I was accustomed to the megaship and its long and confusing corridors.

I stepped in the room to find my boy Andros monitoring the screens and talking to DECA quietly, I wasn't even awake enough to comprehend what they were saying but I was fine with that. My heart jumped with joy when I notice what Andros was wearing, it was, basically, the top of my dreams…Megaship _uniforms_.  
I longed to have these kinds of uniforms since forever! Long grey slacks and a red shirt underneath a grey jacket with all kinds of symbols on it. My jaw was dropped, 'I _so_ have to get these uniforms,' I thought full of awe.

"Mornin'" I managed to stutter through my awe and Andros turned around and smiled at me, I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Hey, DEC, d'ya have VR Troopers GBA in you' database?" I asked with a yawn which I could hardly stifle.  
Andros looked amused; he was looking at me as if I was a joke but I decided to ignore, so my hair was a mess and I was still wearing my PJ's, so what? It wasn't like someone else was actually watching me… right?

"Yes, Andrew, this game exists in the database. Would you like to play it now?" she answered in her delicate voice after a few seconds. I smiled at her red eye.

"No, thanks DEC," I answered stifling another yawn.

"Good morning, Andrew," Andros smiled pleasantly.

"Mornin', 'ncle 'ros, breakfast?" I said and took a stroll on the bridge, then turned to exit the room, my stomach in demand of food yet again. He smiled and rested his hand on my head fondly and tried to straighten me tangled hair. I evaded his hand and he chuckled.

"Lead the way, kid," he told me and I willingly walked quickly to the holding bay, he followed and watched me as I reached the Synthetron, pushing the buttons and getting myself pancakes and cocoa.

"D'You wan' somethin' to eat, Dros?" I asked him, still hazed with sleep and...Mum.

"No thanks, I've already eaten." He said as I was carrying my plate back to the table and started eating hungrily.  
"Listen," he said gently and I raised my gaze from the plate, taking a sip of cocoa, "I want to teach you how to handle this ship and how to be a ranger, I-"  
I choked at his words, 'Ranger? Me? That would be grand!' I mean, all I ever wanted to be was a ranger and it'd be definitely awesome to be a ranger exactly like my mum was! 'To protect the Earth and the galaxy, what more can I wish?' I thought enthusiastically.

"Would you really?" I asked, can't believe to what I was hearing, Andros only nodded, "Wow, thanks Dros! I've wanted to be a ranger since I was 3 years old!" I exclaimed enthusiastically and Andros chuckled fondly.  
For a minute I haven't question his intentions, he was a grand of a man, I could feel it, I could feel how good he truly was and it made me feel safe. Not just any safe, mum-like safe.

"You'll have to work hard for it, Drew, it's not playing around, you know." He said quietly and I looked at him adoringly.

"That's okay, I'll do everything you'd tell me," I promised with a smile, "Can we start now?" I asked curiously, I was dying to train like a ranger. It was practically my dreams coming true!

"You are going to have a schedule," he paused, "You will have to do as the schedule say and obey my orders because I am your superior ranger. Understood?" he explained in a stern voice and I eagerly nodded my agreement. He smiled, satisfied.

"Great, now let's start with this," Andros said and telekinetically shoved my unfinished plate and cocoa to the garbage. I pouted my disagreement, yet said nothing. "You will eat healthy food only, if you want your body to get stronger, that it," he looked at me and I nodded.

"I guess it's fine," I told him disappointed. Mum used to make me pancakes every morning when she was healthy and every morning of eating pancakes was like having her with me. Laughing and singing her favorite 90's songs, I sighed silently, 'I still have her room,' I tried to cheer myself up, ' and the memory of her in the room is stronger than any memory of pancakes.' I calmed myself, and looked at Andros. Yet, I was so busy comforting myself, that I haven't notice Andros was telekinetic as well…

"Now, listen," he said and his hazel eyes offered me a silent comfort, "You are going to wake up at 6:00 am every day," he said and I immediately glared at him, 'six am! Is he nuts?' I thought, revolted, but he smiled apologetically. "Come on, let's go train at the Simudeck." He said and every saddening thought left my head, I got up and walked there. It was only when we reached the Simudest when I noticed--

"But I'm wearing my PJ," I said suddenly, noticing I was wear my red T-shirt and yellow training slacks, my hair was still tangled and messed up. He looked at me oddly, and I clearly knew what his was thinking: 'The-boy-has-no-clue-about-living-in-a-ship', I glared at him now, angry for his lack of understanding.

"You're going to train with your PJ everyday," he said and I glared at him even harder, 'Is this supposed to be some kind of a way to show I'm noting compared to the red ranger?' I thought angrily, ''coz if it is, we better stop this training session now,' I fumed and turned my back on him. "I want you to earn the right to train with decent clothes," he said and I pouted again.

"and how would I do that?" I asked him, my back still turned.

"You'll have to beat me in combat," he said and I turned around immediately.

"Fine," I muttered, "but I suck at sparring and training. My mum and my uncles have been trying to teach me for years and I don't get it."

"Andrew, you know you can do this, and so do I. Come on, let's train. I'll teach you everything you need to know." He assured me, but I was insecure, I knew he'd beat me up in a second. Aunt Cassie said she hasn't seen someone falling so fast since the first time she shot a Quantron with her Satellite Stunner, yep, I was _that_ lame.

He pressed some buttons and we were at Angel Grove Park, the sun was shining and the weather was nice. It reminded me the days of my childhood, when we used to picnic for most of the daytime, me and mum, alone, laughing, reading, playing...  
I sighed painfully, in some weird way, it felt like my mum was about to call me back to the grass where she can see me. I wish she had. I missed her so much, her wide smiles and funny laughter, her "I love you" notes in my lunch bag and her infinite optimism that never, not even once, let me down. Mum was truly everything I had and every reason I have for living, because without her I'm nothing, without her…I'm just a weird kid.

"Andrew, you will face one craterite now, I want to see what you know." Andros was standing next to me now, watching me carefully, I guess.

I nodded my agreement and the purple creature stood in front of me, in an attacking pose, ready to hit. I stepped into a defense mode and did my best which was basic blocking and a kick or a punch every now and then. It was lame, _I_ was lame but I still fought it. It wasn't easy and I got all bruised up, but some_thing_ has changed, that striped haired man who was watching me, changed everything I could feel about fighting.  
It wasn't a test anymore, it was giving your best and deal with the outcome and with that thought,_ somehow_, I won. It made him smile.

"You're good Andrew, Cassie doesn't know what she is talking about," he paused, "As usual…" he muttered and I snickered quietly as he continued praising me, making me all pink with blush. "You're very good, I find it obvious that you won't be able to beat her, after all, I'm sure the Power still surges in her veins." He said with a little smile as my eyes grew wide.

"Are you telling me she was _cheating_?" I asked him with a little frown and he laughed.

"It was only 14 years ago that we beat Dark Specter and his evil minions and before that she and your mother had the Turbo powers for almost two years," he explained, "16 years to the Power are nothing, Zordon was 3000 years old and therefore she still has the Power in her. And no, it's not her fault she can beat you!" Andros chuckled and I pouted. He tapped me on the shoulder fondly and I smiled.

"Now, Andrew, when you first stand in your defense pose, you're doing it quite good, but let me advise you something…."  
And our lesson began…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not mine; unless you don't recognize it, and then it IS mine. Which means, Andrew is MINE MINE MINE ;D

_**A/N: **okay, in this chap we **skip a week and a half** :D work with me people :P  
**and …**  
I've been wondering, so tell me what you think, there's the sequel- half written, but I **really really really** feel like writing an **Andros POV** to this. What do you say? What to write/post first?_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** thanks but, who said they're father and son:P_

_**AH/AY**: thanks:) , I hope you'd find **this** version, much more…amusing _

_**SweetSas: **thanks Describe 'soon' :P_

_**DizneeDol: **thanks a bunch, I hope you'd enjoy this one, ;D_

_**BellaCordelia: **hey, not fair do you **really** think they're…? ;gives you the-I'm-from-the-karova-system-and-you're-not glare; :P_

_**PernDragonrider: **thanks a bunch! Oh and, I'm not hinting ;D I **am **working on a sequel, but I might make an Andros POV for this one first, much more fun to my opinion._

_**zeopurple: **thanks, I'm flattered :)_

_**Star Fata: **I'd say it again, I'm honored. Andrew ;scratches head; he's kind of tormenting himself. Might be a family trait ;D he gets it from his d—mum :D_

_**Phantom Rogue: **thanks, I try :P_

**Quest into Space**  
By Darkhonda aka Tal

**Chapter 4**

**A week and a half** have passed in an instance; to me it seemed like a second, we had endless shifts of monitoring the screens, analyzing maps and calculating angles. Uncle Andros trained me as well, improving my ability and agility, we even played basketball once! I was actually getting the hang of Martial arts, improving rapidly with each training session and made Andros proud. He even taught me how to hold the helm and navigate through space!

I couldn't deny that I liked him more and more with each passing day, his patience was something Aunt Cassie had never had, his wisdom was something I had never known, his strength was something Uncle Carlos never had and his endless time for me, _solely_ for me, was something any of my uncles and aunt never had as they were all having families now.  
Another reason why I _adored_ Uncle Andros was that somehow we were very much alike; we were quiet, broody, introverted kind of men, sometimes we were sitting in the bridge, monitoring the screens with complete silence, each one of us brooding; me thinking about my mum and him thinking about her too, I guess.

I knew he loved her, I just never realized that he loved her _that_ much though. I haven't even realized _how_ I knew that he loved her, it was just a feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it was true. Once, I entered his room after he asked me to get a special navigation device for the galaxy gliders and I saw a framed photo of _her_, of my mum, standing on the shelf near his bed. It made me smile. Maybe mum still had hope; maybe this Karovan guy could really help her, heal her or something. It was kind of reassuring that he had _might_ have loved her as much as I am.

At the beginning, I felt he liked me because I'm _her_ son, but after being near him a week and a half I wasn't so sure of it; long ago he stopped asking me about her and asked me about _me_ and every time he dared asking me anything, I answered, even though he didn't dare much.

I could see from the warmth in his hazel eyes that he cared about me and it made me feel safer than ever, his presence reassured me and relaxed me in a way I can hardly describe. I guess that with _him_, mum was always getting better, with _him_ I was going to be the green astro ranger, with him…I allowed myself to be a little bit _free_.  
And I appreciated it, since mum has gotten sick I was _never_ free, always caught up with "what-if's" and praying for her health. I wasn't _me_, I was just a poor little boy whose mum is sick and should be pitied. Being away from home, gave me a little, well, _space_- I could be me again, really me, Andrew Hammond, the 13 years old kid.

_That_ morning I was marching to the bridge after DECA woke me up- at 6:00 am sharp- I was wearing my respectful PJ, a red T-shirt and yellow training slacks. I was awake, _too_ awake for 6 am if you ask me, but awake. My determination to become a ranger was much stronger than sleeping. Entering to the bridge, _he_ was already there, as expected, monitoring the viewing screens in a complete silence. His face were straight, broody, I guess and his eyes glittering of seriousness.

"Good morning, Dros, breakfast?" I smiled at him, he jumped a little, I must've startled him. I grinned wickedly now and he lifted his right eyebrow, giving me a 'what was that all about?' look. I grinned again, innocently, and I could see in his eyes that he decided to drop it.

"Of course, let's eat, Drew." He said as I predicted and with his arms on my shoulders, we both left the bridge and walked to the holding bay. Synthetron. Food.  
I frowned a little when I recalled that, like any other day since I've started my training, I was having a _healthy_ salad. Uncle Andros chuckled at my expression and ate his own salad with a wicked grin.

"So, what's on our schedule?" I asked him after examining what's on my plate suspiciously and then taking a bite from it. Actually, I have to admit the Synthetron's food wasn't all bad like mum told me. True, it wasn't her macaroni and cheese but it was edible enough, or maybe it was okay because when mum got sick I was usually eating junk food and canned food…  
The megaship was like home in lots of ways, if to be honest, I felt right, belong in the megaship. DECA was like the grandmother I never had, I immediately grinned at the thought, yet Uncle Andros' reply interrupted it.

"I am monitoring the screens today and I want _you_ to clean the megaship," he paused to examine my reaction, I wasn't thrilled but I was okay with it. After all, when mum was healthy we used to clean the house together… "I want it to be so clean, that I could eat from the floor. Understood?" he said with a stern voice, I had to smile at this. He always tried to give me the 'oh!-I'm-a-red-ranger-and-should-be-feared' tone and it never worked, I could see he was much more than a strict ranger. I tried to stifle my own chuckle.

"So, you want me to pull _an Aunt Cassie_ on the ship, huh?" I asked and he laughed, "It's no problem, I used to have lots of practice!" I announced and he was still laughing. "What!" I let myself wonder aloud.

"Have Ash and Cass ever told you about the time when they had a huge fight about cleaning the Magaship?" he asked, still laughing hard, only thinking about it I was all laughing, 'mum and aunt Cassie actually had a fight about cleaning?' I was laughing so hard at the thought.

"That's hilarious!" I managed to spit out before rolling on the floor, "They actually fought about it? Please tell me all about it, Uncle Dros!" I said enthusiastically and he tried to calm down and tell me.

"It was the day we fought the Psycho rangers and your mum was taken, a few hours earlier they were fighting about Cass only cleaning and us only messing around, but let me tell you this, when your mum was taken… I don't think I ever felt this furious and Cass, well, she was a wreck, blaming herself, crying… but eventually, she was the one who found her." he told me softly, tapping fondly on my back, "Cassie saved your mum before Psycho pink and yellow could harm her, and at the end, we had to clean the holding bay and let those two girls go to the mall because they were fighting again!" I laughed; I knew exactly what happened with that, mum and Aunt Cassie tricked the guys…_again_.

"Mum and Aunt Cassie tricked you guys to clean. They weren't really fighting," I laughed and he frowned, "they really wanted to go to the mall but had to clean so…they faked a fight.

"This is _so_ unfair!" he exclaimed, "Your mum will definitely have to explain it to me!" he tossed my hair fondly even though I tried to avoid his hand. "Now, you go cleaning, kid, I have a job to do," he said and I nodded, returning my plate to the Synthetron and going to the cargo bay, where cleaning stuff were awaiting me. I grabbed then and headed toward the engine room, 'better off starting with the messier' I thought gloomily and started sweeping the floors…

_**After a whole day of cleaning.**_

'My shoulders are paralyzed, I know it,' I thought and sighed painfully, 'If only Aunt Cassie could see me now,' I thought and recalled how many times she complained I'm lazy. I tried to massage my shoulder but my legs were hurting too and my back was totally broken. I crawled my way back to the holding bay, hungry and exhausted, reaching for the Synthetron desperately. Uncle Andros exactly finished working on the red galaxy glider and chuckled as he saw me, I looked at him desperately, my hair was a mess and I just longed for food and rest.

"Sit, I'll get your dinner," he said with a slight smile and I collapsed on one of the chairs, waiting for him to serve my dinner. My body was all sore, everywhere. Soon enough, he brought a tray with a plate full of gooey colored and a glass of cool water. I couldn't even express my thanks in words; I just looked at him gratefully and hoped he's gotten the message. I drank the water first, my body relaxing a bit, actually, relaxing enough that I could stare at my plate hungrily.

"Uncle Dros? What's that?" I wondered, playing with the goo with my spoon. He glowered at me, as if it was the greatest food in the entire galaxy and I didn't appreciate it.

"Karovan food, it's good for you. Eat it." He commanded and I did as he wished. I was tired enough to avoid the long lecture about food he would have given me if I hadn't eaten. So I did eat it. It was pretty good actually, not like anything I've ever tasted before, it was just… good. It contained many tastes but not anything specific, very much a big mixture of everything. I liked it.

"That's good." I told him, taking a mouthful and he laughed.

"You, Zhane and I are the only ones who like it here," He confessed, "I really wondered if you'd like it since you mum spitted it out claiming it's horrible," he smiled at me, "Your aunt Cassie didn't even bother trying." I laughed and hungrily took another mouthful.

"Why didn't they like it?" I inquired.

"Aren't used to it, I guess," he winked and I winked back. I liked his little gestures of fondness, with mum at the hospital I was really alone in the world, true, I had my aunt and unless but… only mum could comfort me and she was unconsciousness most of the time. It was really good having him around, I decided with glee.

"Well, too bad for them and more for me." I said taking another mouthful and making him laugh yet again.

"That's what Zhane used to say," he messed my hair again, "guess you're more like him than you think." He was grinning and I took the last bite, cleaning up my plate. He smiled and took it away to the Synthetron.

"Now, Andrew, training." He commanded and I got up on my feet and walked my way to the Simudeck, now less tired, yet fidgeting like a mad man, something was going on, and I knew it. He followed me silently to the Simudeck and I waited for his instructions, as usual, he programmed it to look like Angel Grove Park in a sunny afternoon, and I stood there, waiting.

"Dros, where are the craterites?" I asked after a while, noticing they haven't shown. He glanced at me for a moment, before taking off his jacket and boots and folding them neatly on the corner.

"Today you are fighting against me," He told me quietly and I gaped, 'what? Fighting him? Honestly, who does he thinks I am? Superman? He's gonna kick my ass!' I thought miserably, 'I would never get to train in normal clothes!' I thought bitterly, 'he's way too good for me!' I decided and backed off of the Simudeck.

"Ready?" he asked me and I shook my head in protest, he eyed me suspiciously, "What's the matter?" he asked and I lowered my gaze.

"You're too good for me, you'd beat me in a second," I told him quietly and he stepped in front of me and lifted my chin up so I could look in his eyes.

"Kid, If I hadn't thought you're good, I'd never ever challenge you like this," he said and his eyes twinkled, "trust me, I know what you can do, taught you myself, haven't I?" he told me and I thought about it for a minute.  
'It's true,' I confirmed his sayings to myself, 'he wouldn't have fought me if I couldn't handle it, maybe I do have a chance…' I smiled at him now, a challenging smile, I made up my mind.

"Well, bring it on, _Uncle_," I said and laughed playfully, he smiled and winked at me. We were both standing in a defense pose, ready to strike…

He attacked first, trying to tackle me but I jumped and evaded his leg that came to my ankles. I punched him, but he bloked it on time with his palm, catching my fist and trying to twist my arm but I managed to hit behind his knee and he tripped a little, that was enough for me to free myself from him grip…We continued fighting and it was hard, he was a well trained ranger and I only a teenager with no skills but eventually, I beat him. With one swift movement of my right leg behind both of his knees, I tackled him and he fell on the ground with his abdomen on the grass. I caught his arms and bent them behind his back, and then sat on him, disabling him from any kind of movement.

"Give up?" I asked with a victorious smile, he chuckled, which was hard to hear because his face was deep in the grass.

"Yes," He said and I laughed and got up, reaching out my hand to help him getting up, "Well done, Andrew, as a reward I want to give you _this_." He said and went to a secret corner of the Simudeck and returned with a bundle of clothes in his hands, he handed it to me; a bundle of grey uniforms and a pair of black boots. All I could do when I had these clothes on my hand was to smile the biggest smile my lips had to offer. 'I got _uniforms_! _Megaship_ uniforms! _Ranger's_ uniforms!' my mind screamed and I was over joyed.

"Thanks uncle Dros, you're the best!" I told him and jumped on him, hugging him. He laughed at hugged me back, rubbing my back. After awhile he pulled back.

"There's one more thing which I forgot," he admitted with his hand on his chest, "what color do you want to wear?" he asked smiling, his eyes twinkling, he knew the answer and so did I, so I've said it.

"Green," I smiled, "you never had green in your team." I said quietly and he smiled and handed me a sparkling green shirt. I just could suppress my enormous smile, I was way too happy. Not completely happy though, I could never be completely happy with my mum...dying, but the future seemed brighter, hopeful in more than one way and it was all thanks to Andros. I wasn't angry at having to bring him home with me anymore, I was grateful. Andros has been wonderful to me, teaching me and guiding me in everything. He never let me down, and was always ready to help me. I adored him now more than ever.

"I knew you would like green," he said and we both smiled, "you know, this means no more fighting in you PJ, wearing uniforms as long as you're on the ship and wearing your new green training clothes that are hiding in your closet," he paused for a moment and then, "now, off to bed!" He commanded and I hugged him again before going out of the Simudeck, to mum's, now my, room.

I was speechless, 'he's not real! He couldn't be!' I thought, 'How could he have taught me how to fight like this? How could he have known green is my future ranger color?' I wondered, but secretly, a part of me wanted to admit he's my dad… I really wanted Andros to be _him_, my dad.  
I was immediately ashamed at this thought, 'you have a father,' I told myself accusingly, 'it's not Andros' fault that he's dead, you knew it long before Andros came along,' I thought bitterly. 'You had a father once but he was taken away, you can't drop fatherhood on Andros,' a voice in me exclaimed roughly, 'you just can't!' my mind screamed at me, the way to my room was suddenly very long and tormenting. All I wanted to do was to take a shower and relax; so I closed my mind, pushing the whole 'Andros-and-my-dad' theme out.

I entered my room; it was a relaxing yellow room, immediately reminding me of mum. The door closed behind my and I put the bundle of clothes on the desk, the boots on the floor, and I walked into the shower. It took a hot steaming shower to get me really relaxed again, and when I got out, dressed in my other PJ (only red training slacks), I went straight to bed, pulling the covers over my head.

Again I felt my mum hugging me.

At that moment I could be the happiest kid in the universe, yet again. 'I made it! I beat uncle Dros _and_ got megaship's uniforms!' I thought happily, yet a thought sneaked into my head, 'what more could I have asked?'  
'My mum back,' was the correct answer, I wanted mum to see me like this, with these uniforms. I wanted her to be proud of me, of the man I became.  
"I became a green ranger of honor, mum, you'll be so proud of me when you see me with the uniforms." I whispered to the night. It seemed like the megaship tried to comfort me because all of a sudden, I felt a warm breeze kind of caressing my face. I smiled and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize is not mine; except Andrew:) Andrew is mine, MINE I TELL YA!

_**A/N:** This is going to be the before-last chapter; next chapter will be the Epilogue. You'd be able to see what happens when they reach Earth at the Epilogue. **You've all been great readers and reviewers, it was a pleasure writing and getting your reviews** :) **thanks a bunch for all your support**.. I hope to see you in part 2! _

**I also want to send my grand thanks to all of those who supported me and helped me to write this story; Phantom Rogue, Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow and Sasja, this chapter is dedicated to you three, with love;D**

_**BellaCordelia: **Now it the big moment. **The**-moment, to be exact ;grins; thanks for reviewing, I'm happy you liked this story :D_

_**zeopurple: Here** is you answer…. You only have to scroll the page ;winks; thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it:D_

_**AH/AY: **thanks a bunch :D I love you :P and Mark is soooo much sexier than Nicky:P_

_**SweetSas: **thank you for all of your reviews, I miss you:( I hope you'd like this chapter more than the stupid raw one I sent you._

_**Star Fata: **I **am** honored ;bows; again and again:) thank you for your reviews I hope you'd like this one too:P_

_**Phantom Rogue: **Green morpher? ;raiseseyebrow; well, you'd have to wait, next chapter is all about green morphers……..not :P I love you too :P thanks for everything!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **;grinswickedly; Father and son, eh? We'll see about it ;D scroll down and you will definitely have an answer:) thanks for all of your reviews(:_

**Quest into space  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 5**

"Andrew, wake up it is 8:00 am," DECA's delicate voice woke me up from a fairly amazing slumber. It took me a second to realize I'm late to training, and about a minute to recall what happened yesterday. I jumped out of bed but the sheets were tangled around my legs and I fell and hit my head. "Ouch!" I muttered and rubbed the painful spot, angrily, I got up and shoved the blankets on the bed. Not having enough time to fold them, I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly.  
'Great, stupid,' I thought bitterly, 'in your first day as a green ranger of honor, you mess it up!' I washed my face without even looking in the mirror and ran back to my room, I got into the slacks and boots, wore my shirt and was struggling with my jacket in my way to the bridge. I didn't even brush my hair.

I was stepping into the Bridge, silently watching Andros who was in deep conversation with DECA. I stood in the entrance of the bridge and listen carefully, something told me it's wrong, but I couldn't help it! What was _he_ talking about with DECA all the time?

"So, is there any possibility you will increase speed to hyperrush 5?" he asked her while monitoring the screens as always, I stifle a laugh, I could predict DECA's answer.

"No, Andros. It is Andrew Zhane Hammond of Earth who is the leader for this mission and I will obey only him." She said and Dros _did _look kind of disappointed, I decided this was the right moment to let Dros know I'm there. I cleared my throat, 'if he's about to yell,' I thought guiltily, 'he better do it now,' But he only groaned with frustration.

"I am this close to morph and get on my galaxy gli--" he said while turning around to face me, when he eventually did, he stopped. He actually seemed speechless, he looked at me as if it was the first time he saw me. Embarrassed, I lowered my gaze to my feet and my hand rose up to my hair, playing with a messy lock.  
I was _really_ embarrassed now, Uncle Andros just stood there, his mouth open and his eyes didn't leave me, or my hair for that matter.

After a few silent minutes, I dared to raise my eyes and look at him, he was completely shocked and I was scared. 'What happened to him?' I wondered, watching his eyes wide open, scanning my face over and over and over again. 'Did I do something wrong?' I tried to search my memory for an event that might have angered him, for something that could explain his behavior...

"Uncle Dros? Andros?" I stuttered, I've never seen him like this, he looked in total awe. I waved my hand in front of his eyes and all he did was to close his mouth and blink while staring at me. 'maybe he was hurt?' I wondered, 'maybe something attacked him,' I tried again, "Andros? Are you alright? Uncle Dros?" he didn't reply and only stared at me.  
'No, stop being stupid, Drew,' I told myself, 'yesterday he was just _fine_, it has to be something else, something you _did_!' I looked at him again, he's hazel eyes that were always twinkling were full of fear? And he was just…frozen. I was freaking out so I did the best thing I could do and I ran out of the bridge as fast as I could.

I reached the Simudeck and curled in the far corner of the room, I was panicking and before I could stop it, I was crying. 'What happened to him?' I sniffled, 'he was okay yesterday and now he hates me so much,' I sniffled again, crying made me drowsy, 'it's all my fault! I just had to be late, didn't I? And now he's so angry with me… and he won't come to help mum and she'll die and he'll throw me out of the ship and I'll be all alo—'

"Andrew?" Andros knelt beside me and caressed my hair, "Andrew, why did you run away like this? Please don't cry…" he told me in a soft voice, almost whispering, and looked in his eyes, they were sad, I wiped away my tears, not wanting him to see me cry again.

"You hate me and you'll throw me out of this ship and my mum will die and I'll be all alone forever!" I was crying again and he hugged me, lifting me off the floor. I hugged him tight, clinging to him, my hands around his neck and my face crying on his shoulder.

"Andrew, I will never hate you," he reassured me softly, carrying me to his room. He laid me gently on his bed and handed me several tissues. I took them and wiped my face and my nose. I couldn't look at him again, I diverted my gaze to scan my mum's framed photo; she was wearing her favorite yellow dress with little white flowers on it, smiling to the camera, while leaning on a tree. The tree looked familiar and I was sure it was the tree on our favorite spot in Angel Grove Park. I could smile slightly before bursting into tears again.

"Do you like this photo?" he asked and I nodded, he reached his hand and telekinetically gave it to me. I stopped crying and gaped unbelievingly.

"H-How can you...do that?" I asked, still scared, I curled up on his bed with the photo in my hands.

"Most Karovans have telekinetic ability, Andrew, most of _us_ are born with it," he said quietly and it sounded weird to me, 'how can Karovans have this ability when I have it too?' I wondered. I heard him taking a long breath. "Andrew," he said and I still looked at the photo, he raised my chin so I was looking straight into his hazel eyes, "Do you really think I'll throw you out of this ship?" he asked and I diverted my gaze yet again and he sighed. "Andrew, I will never harm you or you mother, okay? Never."  
He said and I looked into his hazel eyes that somehow seemed promising, and another feeling crept into the pit of my stomach, the feeling he was telling the truth, again. I nodded in agreement and looked at mum's photo again, adoring her, missing her…

"Andrew?" he said my name and I still hasn't looked at him, my eyes still fixed on the photo. His voice and my mum's photo were calming me down but I was still scared, 'what if he gets so angry that he'll kick me out? And what if he's really a bodyswitcher?' I wondered. "Andrew?" he said my name again and woke me up from my deep thoughts, I looked at him, he was quivering a bit, his voice a little unsteady. I felt safe again, with his insecurity, 'his fear of something,' I realized, 'is making him more human' and… I knew it was a mistake to doubt him earlier, 'he cares for me.' I decided.

"Is this your natural hair color?" he asked and gave me a little mirror all of a sudden. I examined my figure; my large brown eyes were swollen from crying and my little nose all red, there were streams of tears staining my cheeks. And my hair was a complete mess. 'Wait,' I told myself alarmingly, 'my hair,' I frowned and looked at it again, it was brown with blond stripes but… 'Haven't I dyed it almost a month ago? It's not supposed to fade away completely after a month!' I thought bitterly and suddenly I knew the answer… 'that back stabbing machine! What has she put in my shampoo? She is so gonna pay for it!' I decided, yet before I could ponder my revenge, I noticed Uncle Dros was still in the room.

Uncle Andros' expression almost didn't change; only his eyes were a bit wider, but I could feel myself shaking again, 'is he going to throw me away from the ship because of my hair? But his hair is the same!' I thought stupidly. He touched my cheek, trying to relaxing me but I was still shaking. 'What is that supposed to mean?' I thought, 'what am I missing?' I wondered.

"Andrew," he said softly yet almost silently, "I have to go and talk to DECA, wash your face and wait for me here, okay?" he asked and I nodded my agreement. I was still panicking so it was best I didn't talk. I didn't even think I could say a word, I was too confused. The door opened in a_ swoooosh_ and Uncle Dros walked quickly pass her. I mounted off of the large bed and went to the bathroom, to wash my face and to try and to make my hair look presentable again.

The water was cool on my face, relaxing me; I felt better and even though I promised to wait, I snuck to the bridge, curious what DECA and Uncle Andros' talk was about. With my back against the corridor's wall I peeked into the bridge. Uncle TJ was on the viewing screen, talking to Andros…

"--_she_ better have a good explanation for this, fourteen years, TJ, _fourteen_. Why didn't she say anything?" Uncle Andros was furious, I could tell but he was also saddened for somewhat reason. They were talking about my mum, I knew it, but…why was Dros so angry? What happened? I wondered.

"Andros, I can't explain everyth—" Uncle TJ tried to say with apologetic expression, but Uncle Dros didn't let him finish the sentence, I mean, he just snapped all of a sudden, I shrunk against the wall.

"_He_ has _my_ hair and _my_ telekinetic ability and _my_ telepathy ability, TJ," he snapped and I was confused, what does he mean _his_? It's _my_ hair and _my_ abilities!' I argued, yet I was eager to listen so I deserted my thoughts for their conversation. "Need I remind you that dual colored hair, telepathy and telekinesis are Karovan traits_ only_? I want you to answer me, TJ, _is he_?"  
Dros said in a dangerous tone, and my heart beat raced, 'what does that mean _karovan only_? I'm not Karovan and I have these traits!' I argued, but Uncle TJ just smiled at Dros.

"So you _do_ know," he said with a giant grin on his face, showing his two dimples, "See? That wasn't too hard…" he smirked and Dros' hand covered his face for a moment as he closed his eyes and opened them again.

"And she sent _him_ to Onyx, _a thirteen_ years old, _alone_, to Onyx? Has she gone crazy!" Dros exclaimed and I was getting angry now, 'who is _he_ to tell Uncle TJ that my mum's crazy? and besides, my mum is not crazy!' I thought, revolted all of a sudden, yet he went on.  
"And hyperrush _three_, TJ? You told him to keep speed on hyperrush _three_! That kid is worrying _sick_ for his mother, _craving _her presence and _you_ tell _him_ to keep speed at _hyperrush three_?" I looked at Uncle TJ in the viewing screen, he was paler now, and gotten serious all of a sudden.

"We couldn't come with him, Andros, _we_ have jobs _and_ families to take care of! Even if we _had _come along with him, you'd have _refused_ to face us. Admit _it_," he said and Dros blushed, a pale shade of pink spreading on his face.

"I can't understand it, TJ, _she_ sent him after _me_ and she's _dying_ all of a sudden and…" he turned around and I could see him, his lips trembling with the effort of not crying and his hazel eyes looked so sad, eventually, there were tears falling from his eyes and before I could stop myself, I was crying too.  
"TJ," he said, his voice unsteady, "We will arrive Earth tomorrow. DECA, increase speed to hyperrush nine, I'm taking command on _my_ megaship immediately." He said and after a pause added, "DECA, end transmission." He said quietly and buried his face in his hands, I walked quickly back to his room, deciding it would be the smartest thing to do.

I climbed on his bed, leaving my boots on the floor and tried to relax, I tried to think all of what I heard, I tried to somehow, even though unlikely, to comprehend.  
'What did it all mean?' I wondered, 'How can dual hair color could be Karovan? I'm not Karovan…right?' I felt insecure, what was I thinking? 'But I _do_ have telepathy and telekinetic abilities, and if they're Karovan traits… No, no, it can't be, I mean mum always said I _was_ special but not even once she implied…' I took a long breath. _He_ was not my dad. He _couldn't_ be! My dad died before I was born, _mum_ said so!  
'But Uncle TJ agreed with Dros, didn't he?' he thought, 'He agreed that all these traits were Karovan, so it means I am Karovan, or at least half Karovan, aren't I?'

The _swoooosh_ of the opening door took me out of my deep thoughts as I lifted my eyes to his approaching figure. He looked like a total mess, his eyes were red, so was his nose and even though he tried to wipe the tears I could still see their streaming course, he knelt in front of the bed and looked me in the eyes. My eyes immediately turned wet, tears showing up again, I wasn't his son, I wanted to be but I wasn't!

"Andrew," he said quietly and caressed my wet cheek for a brief moment, "I want to tell you something, it's about you hair." He said gently and I shook my head.

"No," I cried, begging him not to tell me, 'I won't be able bear the disappointment when he eventually understands I'm not his son,' I thought, "I – I'm not your son," I whispered and he managed to chuckle.

"But you are, Carlen, even though you try to convince yourself you're not." He said and I diverted my gaze from his eyes summoning my mother's photo again with my telekinesis. I held the framed photo with trembling hands. A few seconds later the framed photo shot out of my grasp, I looked at Andros who smiled innocently, but had a very suspicious glint in his eyes.

"It's not funny," I frowned and Andros chuckled, "Give it back," I said and tried to telekinetically free it from his grasp, he laughed and twirled it around the room without me having the slightest effect on the frame. I pouted, "Give it baaaaaaaacccckkkk!" I said trying telekinetically to take the photo. Again. He was much more experienced and strong in telekinesis then I was, so I wasn't able to snatch the photo away from him. He twirled the photo around the room and it was very cool, 'maybe one day,' I thought hopefully, 'I could be as good in telekinesis as him,' I sighed silently. 'Wouldn't it be grand if he really were my dad?' I asked myself sadly. I knew he'd be the best dad ever, he was much cooler than any other father I've known, and he was strong too, so if I ever gotten into trouble he would've been helping me…

"Andrew," he said, I guess he noticed my disappointed expression because he telekinetically put the frame on his shelf again and sat next to me on the back. He put his arm on my shoulders and hugged me, "Tell me what's on you mind, Carlen?" he asked and I nodded, it was no use to keep everything as a secret; I had nothing to hide.

"You can't be my dad," I whispered, "my dad died," he sighed in what seemed as anger. "Andros, don't get me wrong, I-I want you to be my dad, but—"

"Andrew, can you please think with your brains and not with your heart for a moment?" I nodded my agreement. "Good, now listen to me and listen carefully, please," he said and paused for the slightest moment, "Dual hair color is a trait that only Karovans have," I tried to say something in protest and he caressed my hair. "Listen, Carlen, earthlings don't have this color in their genes, you got it from me and I got it from my dad's side of the family too." He said calmly, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he asked and I nodded.

My mind got it alright, but my heart? I could hardly believe it, 'only yesterday I was wishing shamefully that he would be my dad, and today?' I hesitated, I didn't know _how_ to react; four hours ago I didn't have a dad… and now? What was I supposed to do?  
His words kept ringing in my ears, if Karovans _had_ dual colored hair…if Karovans _are_ telekinetic…if Karovans _are_ telepaths… then _I_ had to be one as well!  
I had to admit it; ignoring it yet again would have been a total ignorance of me, I couldn't deny it anymore and didn't _want_ to, either!  
'You _have_ a dad, you punk!' I told myself, giving in to the amazing feelings that filled me now: hope, joy, happiness…_love_?  
'No,' I told myself, 'love has _always_ been there, it's just official now,' I smiled to myself contentedly, I didn't _care_ about the future, about the risks and results of my decision to stick with _him_. With _his_ truth. The important thing was that I had a dad, and he was _there_, waiting for _me_ and every minute was a minute a wasting!

I was smiling now, I could imagine myself praising in class '_he_'s my dad, you know, the _red Astro_ ranger? The one who saved the _entire_ universe?'  
I laughed and Andros looked at me and smiled, he hugged me! 'Well, _duh_! He's your dad!' I told myself excitedly, and the most galactic thing was, that I knew everything about him! He was the _one_ who taught me how to fight with an endless patience, just like mum said he would! Mum…. I had to smile at the thought of her. She sent me to this quest, made me find my dad and bring him back with me, because of _her_, her request, I've gotten my dad. My mission was accomplished successfully and I was proud of myself. I let myself lay on his bed, sighing, he chuckled.

"You believe me now, Carlen?" he asked and I nodded, "Now, make me some room, it's my bed, you know." He said and I rolled my eyes and made him enough room. He took off his boots and lay next to me. I looked at the ceiling, brooding my happiness, my hair all over his pillow and...his hair all over his pillow. After a few moments I shifted and daringly put my head on his chest, yawning, I felt his chest trembling as he chuckled at my tiredness.

"Andros?" I said and he looked at me, I blushed, "Does that mean you're my dad now?" I asked shyly.

"I was always your dad, Carlen," he said and for somewhat reason holding his breath.

"Good," I said with a smile and lifted my gaze to his eyes, "Because I was about to adopt you as my dad anyway," I muttered and he laughed. I listened to his heart beats that was similar to mine, beating in the same rhythm, 'this is like home,' I thought, 'if only mum was here…' I've almost fallen asleep when I remembered…

"Dad?" I asked and he lowered his gaze into my eyes, I smiled at him and he smiled back, waiting for me to say something. My smile grew even bigger, "Nothing, I just like the sound of it." I said and he laughed again, bringing his arms to hug me.

"Dad?" I asked after a few more minutes and he looked down at me, I blushed, "I love you lots, dad," I said. I was being sincere; I wanted him to know I _do_ love him. He was my dad but he was my friend first. I liked and adored him as my friend and loved him as my so-called uncle, but I loved him the most as my dad.  
So what if he had been my dad for only five minutes?

"I love you lots too, Carlen," he said and I blushed even more, I cling to him. 'Finally,' I thought, 'I'm not alone anymore, I have a mum _and_ a dad, aren't I the luckiest kid on ea—in the universe?' I thought happily and sighed, after a few more seconds, I realized something, and it was pretty weird so I did what I had to do…

"Oh, and Dad?" I asked and dad lowered a questioning gaze at my eyes, he truly had _endless_ patience if he was kind to all of my naggings. "What's Carlen?" he looked at me lovingly and started laughing! "Dad! _Come on_ Dad! It's _not_ funny, tell me! _Please_?" I tried to beg but he was still laughing.

"Dad? _Dad!_"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the next one is the **Epilogue**, if you liked Andrew and Andros stay tuned for **Quest into Space pt II**, first chapter of the sequel to be posted with the Epilogue… Thank you all so very much, you made writing an incredible experience! I'm honored **;bows to you all;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **Plot**- mine, **Andrew**- mine, **Kill Maura Squad**- mine, **Power rangers and everything else you recognize- not mine**  
;C WHY! OH WHY!

_**A/N:** as you can see, **I got screwed. Yet again.**  
**Andrew** here **decided he wants to split the epilogue** to a chap and epilogue, so.. I guess there's going to be this chap and an epilogue. **It's all Andrew's fault!** (And Zhane's fault!) And my new story fault.  
_

_Oh, and… this chapter is kind of nothing. All emotions and stuff, next chapter is definitely Epilogue. Sequel's first chap is ready, when the Epilogue is ready (have I told you it's boring and long?) it'll be posted at the same time._

_**AH/AY: **This chapter is **your fault** too! You with all the **"Let Andrew do what he wants!"** mantra… grrrr, but I still love you! ;gives you a cookie; thanks for your reviews :D_

_**Phantom Rogue: **I really didn't want to update when you're asleep? O.o thanks a bunch for your reviews :D ;gives you two cookies;_

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **This story loves you back! ;D thanks for all of your reviews :P_

_**zeopurple: **thanks:) I hope you'd enjoy this chap too, even though I really hate this chap because it's a drabble of rubbish ;mutters curses; **Andrew made me do it. Let's kill him!**_

_**PernDragonrider: **I love you._

_**thepoweroflove: **thanks:) I hope you'd enjoy this chap…_

_**BellaCordelia: **I tried :P thanks for your reviews! I hope you'd enjoy this chap!_

_**DizneeDol:** We love you too:)_

**Quest into Space  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 6**

(Next day)

I woke up feeling something rising and falling gently underneath me, I lifted my gaze to see a pair of big hazel eyes watching me. They were positively twinkling, smiling at me, greeting me back to consciousness, I looked into them for a moment; appreciating the warmth and love they expressed. Everything felt right again, as if mum wasn't in hospital, as if I always had a dad, as if I weren't that different from any other kid.

I sighed and tilted my head, examining mum's photo that sat on the shelf on my right side; she looked positively beautiful again and her smile was so big, she was even happier than before.

"You miss her," he half whispered and I knew he was wrong, I didn't miss her, I was _way _past that, I was _craving_ for her presence; sleeping, yelling, laughing, crying, I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to see _her_ again. I needed to see her again, it was almost a month without her and even though I've earned my dad, I _needed _her. I sighed painfully and tilted my head to look into his eyes. They flashed pain now, maybe even hurt and I nodded my agreement.

"You miss her too," I said bluntly and he nodded, "How many years…" I tried to ask, but he closed his eyes painfully and I knew better than to finish that sentence. I could see how much hurt he was, how sad and I didn't want him to cry again because watching him cry would mean I'd cry too.

"Almost fourteen," he whispered and I laid my head on his chest again, hugging him. I wanted to comfort him but how could I comfort my dad? How could I comfort anyone? I was always the one who needed comfort, watching my mum go wick, watching her dying… I raised my head and looked into his now slightly red eyes, he was trying to hold his tears, and I could feel it. I could feel the great pain and sadness he held inside; it was tearing him, he was broken and nothing but my mum could fix him, I just wished we would get Earth already! That we both could see mum, that she would be happy, that _he_ would be happy with _us_.

"It's okay to cry, daddy, it's okay," I tried to calm him and buried my face in his chest. If he was about to cry, I knew I would too. I never could hold the tears when someone close to me was crying. He put his arms around me and embraced me tight, his face on my shoulder. 'Crying is healing,' was something that mum usually repeated in my ears, she always encouraged me to express my emotions because being quiet and broody as myself, she had a really hard time getting through me. I sighed and raised my head, he tilted his head and looked up at me. I touched his cheeks that were stained with tears and I was crying again, he touched my wet cheeks as well and chuckled, tears still streaming from his face.

"Why are you crying, Andrew?" he sniffled and I wiped his tears away with my hand. He did the same with my tears, wiping them gently from my cheeks.

"I'm crying because you are so sad, daddy, you're lonely and you're scared and hurt, too." I said and his eyes looked at me tenderly and I nodded for unknown reason, "Don't be sad, daddy, mum will be fine, I promise," I paused for a minute, trying to stroke his hair comfortingly, "she won't die if she sees us both, you'll see. She can't die like this and leave us…" I told him with childish honesty. He hugged me tightly, almost crushing me, yet I didn't protest; I had a father who loved me and that was all that mattered to me! Yet I couldn't help the thought that, suddenly, I was the one who reassured him with a hug, a week and a half ago he was the one who reassured me with a hug…

"I can't be sad when I'm with you, Carlen," he whispered in my ear and then cleared his throat, "DECA, what time is it on Earth?" he asked.

"It is 3:00 pm on Earth," she said with her wonderful voice, I squirmed in my dad's grip which he called hug, and somehow managed to be heard, "Hey, DEC, when will we arrive Earth?"

"Arriving Earth in one hour and two minutes," she said in her usual calm voice, my heart was racing as I heard this answer, 'one hour and two minutes are all that stand between mum and me,' I thought hopefully, 'all that stand between a _real_ family and _me_,' I admitted to myself secretly. This was all I ever wanted; a real family with my mum and my dad… and it was about to come true! I couldn't suppress the gigantic smile that I knew was spreading on my face.

"Thanks, DEC," I told her and looked at dad for a minute, his eyes were gleaming with amusement, but I didn't care. I jumped off his chest, "Dad, if we're going to visit mum in the hospital we have to look much more impressive than that," I told him and he chuckled.

"My Carlen," he said with a very amused tone, "we have something much more important than this to do." He said gently and I lifted a curious gaze to his eyes.

"Really?" I wondered, "What's that?" I asked and he smiled wickedly.

_'We have to discuss **this**,'_ he was grinning and I laughed, he did not scare me with telepathy. I was used to it, mum taught me how to use telepathy and I learnt to accept it as one of the aspects of me being different from any other kid.

_'What is there to discuss of?'_ I asked and he smiled lovingly while I was relaxing at a chair in front of him, _'we're telepaths and I can read your mind,' _I taunted him with a mischievous smile, he laughed.

_'You have to learn how to block your thoughts,'_ he smiled, _'your happy thoughts make me all itchy!' _he complained mockingly and I pouted. He laughed.

_'Daaaaaaad!'_ I pouted again, yet he was still laughing, after he relaxed I shrugged, _'how do I block you?'_ I asked and he became all too serious all of a sudden.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," he said aloud, I looked at him frowning, "all you have to do is to build a shield around you. Don't let me watch, okay?" he said softly, and after a moment asked: "Ready now?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, I was thinking about mum, how eager I was to see her again, her eternal smile, her always loving eyes, her sweet vanilla scent, her funny-yet-cheering laughter… how she used to bake my favorite vanilla cookies, how she always knew how to comfort me when other kids laughed at my hair or when I fell and hurt my knee…  
And then I sensed him there, watching my memories with me. I wanted him to see all of them; I wanted him to see all that he missed, that he'd understand that now I need him too, that I'm ready for new memories, memories which would be filled with not only mum's laughter but his laughter as well. I concentrated on my birthdays that were always celebrated in the same spot-my favorite spot- behind and my karate classes, my cuddling with mum when we watched a scary movie I picked. My room which was red and my bed which was yellow.

"Enough," He said and sounded a bit stoic, too frozen, after what he has just seen. I felt myself disappointed, all I wanted was him to see. To know me better, to catch up with what he has missed. 'Is that such a bad thing? To want him to share it with me?' I wondered yet his words pushed my thoughts away. "Andrew, you have to try and block me," he said gently and stroked my hair, extending his hand.

"I wanted you to share it with me…" I muttered, "These are my memories." I told him and he closed his eyes again, I felt rejected and got up of my chair. I was collecting my jacket from the chair when I felt his hands around me. He pulled me back to the bed and made me sit on him.

"Andrew, close your eyes," he whispered and I did as he said, 'who would be dumb enough to actually argue with the red Astro ranger?' I wondered, "Concentrate in me," he said and I concentrated on the day that I met him, under the blood red cloak. How I knew it was him, how surprised I was when he took the cloak off and I saw his hair… "Push me out, Carlen." He said gently and I pushed him out almost too easily. I opened my eyes, content.

"You're great at this," he told me with a proud smile.

"I'm doing this since I was a baby, mum taught me how to control it, she said you taught her," I smiled at him and he hugged me tightly again.

"It was a long time ago that I taught her," he whispered in my ear and his voice was fuzzy, as if he could see it, "we had a deal," he said with a loving smile, "She would teach me pool if I teach her telekinesis, but with telekinesis you can't avoid the telepathy. She mastered it even faster than I thought she would, we used to talk hours, at night…" his voice suddenly died and I was clinging to him.

"Don't worry dad, everything's going to turn out alright. You'll see," I tried to calm him, he was uneasy and nervous all of a sudden, it was bugging me in a way that I can barely describe, my stomach was twirling from his nervousness. "Dad, as long as we have each other, everything will turn out fine," I hugged him again and he kissed the top of my head.

"You're amazing, Carlen, I just wish I wouldn't have missed all these years…" he tried to say yet sooner than I thought, DECA interfered:

"We have arrived earth." Said DECA and me and dad looked at each other…

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know if you liked this stupid chap that's been driving the hell out of me! (ask AH/AY and Phantom Rogue if you dont believe me!) 


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** if you recognize it- it's not mine; Andrew, Gloria, the plot and Carlen belong to ME!

**A/N: **Dear readers and reviewers, this is the last chapter of Quest into Space, I have enjoyed (well, kind of:P) every moment of writing. Thank you all for you reviews and love, but mostly for your patience, I know this epilogue took forever...  
Andrew and I love you guys :) Enjoy the chap.

**Quest into Space**  
by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Epilogue**

I was wearing my new green shirt; the one Uncle Carlos bought me two days before I started my quest. He said it would bring me luck, and you know what? He might've been right! Anyway I wore my best blue jeans and my best shoes, Timberland, which is my favorite. After I got dressed I ran to dad's room and knocked on the door.

"Enter, Carlen," he said quietly and I entered, surprised to see him wearing blue jeans and a collar red T-shirt. I looked at him admirably, he smiled, nervous.  
"So, are you ready to go?" he asked and I nodded, his hair was in ponytail mine was only in half ponytail, it actually looked nice and tidy for once! We exited his room and I was ecstatic! Dad was going to give me a ride on the galaxy glider! It was a dream coming true, mum was always mad at Uncle Carlos for telling me he gave Sylvie a ride and making me green jealous, and now I understood I wasn't meant to have my first galaxy glider ride with Uncle Carlos, but with my very own _dad_!

We entered the Holding bay and dad stopped me next to the table.

"Wait here," he said and took a few steps back, "Let's rocket!" he cried and opened his morpher and press the buttons 3-3-5 and red and blue lights appeared out of nowhere and after a millisecond the red astro ranger stood in front of me! I was in a complete total awe, my mouth was open in shock and I was totally frozen.  
"Aww, come on, I thought you said you knew I was the red space ranger?" he said and I couldn't miss his amused tone, I closed my mouth, yet my eyes were still wide with wonder.

"ThatwasthemostawesomethingI'veseeninmywholelife!" I blurted out and I heard him chuckle. "I'm glad you find it funny, dad," I snorted and suddenly remembered the galaxy glider, "come _on_! do the galaxy glider hang ten thingy!" I asked and he just cracked, laughing hard. "Daaaaaad! _Come on!_ Mum's waiting…." I said and he instantly relaxed, I guess he was nervous than I thought..

"Galaxy glider, hang ten!" he said with the appropriate movements and the glider was standing in midair in front of him! That must've been the coolest thing I've ever seen, except for the morphing a minute before. He lifted me up; I was actually standing on a galaxy glider! And jumped behind me, he knelt in front of me, his knee kind of supporting my back and put his arms on my waist. "DECA, teleport us…to space," he said and in a minute we were teleporting in a red light to the outer space!

\3-3-5/

"WOW!" I said, totally shocked and dad chuckled, space was so quiet compared to the hectic Angel Grove, it was amazing! All of it! But we have already reached the earth, on our way to see mum! We landed in a deserted ally, dad demorphed and the galaxy glider was teleported back to the ship. I hugged him gratefully.

"Dad, that was the best thing I've ever done! It was so cool! It's waaaaaaaay better than winning in a basketball game against Uncle TJ." He grinned happily and patted on my back gently.

"Thank you, Carlen, now- the hospital?" he asked and I nodded.

"It's just across the street! Come on!" I said and started running toward the giant white building not too far away. He ran after me and soon enough we entered the building which smelled from disinfection materials. I hated that smell! It always meant something bad is happening; that mum wouldn't come back home for a long period of time. Yet after a while I kind of got used to it, the smell didn't make me shudder with fear anymore, only made me worried. I sighed desperately and walked quickly to the receptionist's desk, dad right behind me.  
I knew the receptionist, Gloria, she was kind to me at all costs, always made sure I ate while waiting for mum to wake up or for one of my uncles to take me home, she bought me a really cool video game in my last birthday too. I guess I was like her grandson and she didn't even laugh at my hair, even when it wasn't dyed.

At the moment she was reading a file and I cleared my throat to let her know I was there, waiting for her attention. She raised a 'seriously-don't-disturb-me-or-else' look and immediately smiled when she saw it was me. she stroked my hair once and I noticed dad's arrogant look as he scanned her looks, I knew already that he didn't like her very much, especially the fact she liked me. he kind of felt it was phony, but I didn't care, as long as I wasn't alone, even she was okay.

"Andrew!" she called, "Sweetheart! Where have you been lately?" she asked and I grinned, blushing. That was something I haven't thought of- how to explain my absence from the hospital for nearly a month, especially when I never left my mum's side. yet I thought quickly and blurted an acceptable excuse.

"Mum insisted that I'd spend a month someplace far so I could clear my head a bit," I said, well, I wasn't exactly lying, now, didn't I? "How are you Gloria?" I asked politely lightly changing the subject. Dad bit his bottom lip, hiding a smile, and Gloria melted in front of me, I swear I could hear her think her: 'so young but already a gentleman!' thought. I snickered quietly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm okay, a bit tired but you know how I am." She stroke my cheek gently, I nodded but blushed even more. I did know, well, I spent so much time in the hospital anyway..

"Umm... Gloria? My mum, was she moved or...something?" I stuttered trying to get to the point, Gloria smiled at me one of her pitiful smiles. I hated them, but what else could I do?

"No, Andrew, but I heard she's improving, off you go to visit her, young man!" she ordered me fondly, 'yeah, like I need the order,' I thought as I noticed the suspicious way she looked at dad who was standing behind me. Her gaze didn't left him and I instantly knew what it meant, she disliked him, I know it was mutual, he didn't like her as well yet she had a little power in her hand, she could have him out of the hospital in a moment. So, not looking for trouble I tried to introduce them to each other, although of my insecurity, since I didn't know how she'd react if I told her my dad is…well, my dad. I took a long breath and took his hand in my hand and pulled him next to me.

"Umm, Gloria?" I asked her and she turned her gaze back at me, she smiled yet I could still feel her dislike toward my dad. "I want you to meet my dad," I said lightly, "his name is Andros," only after a moment it finally dawned to her as she looked at his hair. I could almost smell the change in her, she didn't hate him so much like before, she kinda thought he was okay, I laughed and dad slid his hand out of my hand and put it on my shoulders, hugging me.

"Oh, of course!" Gloria broke the embarrassment with an offered hand for a hand shake. Dad looked at her hand for a moment and then looked at me and took her hand. "How impolite of me," she tried to amend her former cold attitude, "I'm sorry Mr…?"

"I'm called Andros," he said quietly and I chuckled, didn't he say it to mum when they first met? But then again, in reality, Gloria was eyeing him strangely, and I knew which direction that was going… So I hurried to fix things.

"He doesn't like formality," I told her and silently I said, 'saved your butt, dad,' and when I looked at him he nodded slightly and flashed a tiny smile at me. I laughed and hugged him, yet after a second I took his hand and pulled him with me into one of the long corridor of the hospital, "Come on, dad! Let's go!" I told him, "Bye Gloria!" I told her and waved, she smiled and waved back as I was pulling him with me.

''That was a great save, Carlen, I swear she almost killed me with that glare of hers.' I heard his voice filling my mind, laughed as he frowned.

"Come on, dad!" I told him and sprinted my way to mum's room, I evaded some serious accidents that could occur if I...well, didn't evade, and entered my mum's room. She was lying awake, after pulling herself up against the pillows and uncles TJ and Carlos as Aunt Cassie were sitting there talking to her. I burst in and almost jumped at her, it was amazing watching her like that, looking so.. alive!

"Mum! You're not going to believe it! I did it! And it was _so_ cool, mum!" I told her and she hugged me, laughing, "At first I was there alone but I knew it was him, I knew it and then his sleeve fell and I saw the morpher and I actually told him that my name is Andrew Zhane Hammond of earth! And mum he taught me how to fight and how to navigate the Megaship and _everything_, he even took me on ride in the _galaxy glider_ and it was the best thing _ever_!" I told her and grinned victoriously, she was laughing and there was nothing more worthy of seeing. My mum was happy and alive once again and I was the happiest kid in the whole universe, a thing that increased my ramblings, "And I became green ranger of honor, you hear that! Of _honor!_ And I totally kicked his bu-…" I saw her scolding look and I blushed. She was laughing and hugging me.

"Andrew, what's the rush, sit here and tell me all about it!" she said with a smile, I looked at my uncles that were very amused and then at aunt Cassie that almost her entire fist was stuck in her mouth so she won't laugh. 'Someone is missing,' I thought as fear crept into me, "wait—where is _dad_?' my eyes were opened in realization and I jumped back, pouting.

"Aww man! He was right behind me!" I exclaimed and instantly closed my eyes and concentrated in him… 'Dad, where are you?'

'Outside of the room,' came the reply in the form of his voice filling my mind, I pouted my disagreement to this state.

'I thought we came here to see mum, you can't see her if you don't come in! Why won't you' I inquired, eyes still shut and concentrating hard on him. I could feel the mild guilt, mixing up with fear and the endless worry and a little touch of anger as his reply bored through me.

'I don't think I can, Carlen, I- I'm scared,' he said and I sighed desperately knowing I'll have to pull him in the room since he walk in from will. I opened my eyes and saw mum looking at me lovingly and each of my uncles and aunt was smiling wickedly, stifling laughter. I looked at them disapprovingly as I thought about the possibilities in front of me; I could go out and drag dad in or I could go out and…drag my dad in, so eventually I decided to choose option number three: execute previous options. So with a glance at the room I stepped toward the exit, pondering, when Uncle Carlos interrupted me.

"What were you daydreaming and staring at?" He asked curiously and I was starting to lose my patience; dad wouldn't come in, mum was busy with my uncles and aunt and they were all laughing at me. Grouchily I looked at my uncles and aunt as I responded.

"I wasn't staring, I was talking! Telepathy. Ever heard of it? Only karovans have it! Oh, and mum can too!" I stuck my tongue at them and glared at my uncles and aunt, and then tried to walk out before getting a detention from mum, right in time to escape the punishment but also to catch Uncle Carlos' remark-

"A week and a half with his dad and he already got that look. I swear Andros is contagious!" I snorted as I passed the doorstep and bumped straight into dad. He caught me before falling, his strong arms on my shoulders, protecting me. I felt good with that but I noticed he didn't. He was nervous and uneasy, so much that it actually made my stomach twirl with fear, I could almost drown in the desperation as he knelt before me and hugged me.

"I don't think I can do this," he whispered in my ear, "I don't think I can face your mother," he blurted out and I hugged him even tighter. It was the best way to try and soothe him, I didn't know any other way anyway.

"Dad, breathe," I commanded him and he took a long breath, "Now stand up," I said and he obeyed. Grinning, I pushed him into the room practically throwing him in and then I stood beside him and smiled, appreciating my actions.  
Dad looked uncomfortable as my uncles and aunt were looking at him awe struck, their mouths slightly open and their eyes wide with amazement, I smiled innocently.

"Told ya I did it," I said and stuck my tongue at Uncle Carlos even though he wasn't looking. I looked at mum, but no one was looking at me; they were all looking at my dad, awe struck, their mouths slightly open and their eyes wide with amazement. I smiled happily, they were starting to believe it! but mum… mum was shocked, scared and…in love? I giant smile was forming on my lips. They loved each other! They love loved each other! The kind of love you get married because of.. it meant I was so going to have a family and now, all I had to do was to get my uncles and aunt out.  
'How do I do it?' I wondered and as an answer to my question, Aunt Cassie got up, with an apologetic smile.

"We, uh... I have a doctor's appointment!" she blurted and I snorted, 'amateur, how not professional, and you'd think in their years as Power Rangers they would actually learn how to made up good excuses,' I shook my head as Uncle TJ got up as well.

"I...think I left my...er… daughter! In the garage! See ya!" he said and disappeared after Aunt Cassie, it was nonsense of course, he didn't even _have_ a daughter! I looked at Uncle Carlos, waiting for his excuse.

"What?" he pretended someone's calling him, "Zordon? Dimitria?" he looked at us, "I think I've heard my name. Bye!" and he disappeared at the door as well. I snorted again, 'lame, how lame, Zordon is long gone and Dimtria is on Eltar!' I thought rolling my eyes, I sat at the chair next to mum and watched them.

They were hypnotized to one another, it was like they couldn't believe to their own eyes, as if they were stray wanderers in the desert and the other was some sort of mirage. Dad didn't even dare speaking, mum couldn't move a muscle. _I_ had to do _something _before they'd turn into stone and never wake up again; but I had to think of something clever, otherwise they'd just be embarrassed. And after a few minutes of plotting I had _just_ the idea…

"Um…mum, do you know dad has a photo of you in his room on the Megaship?" I asked innocently, I looked at dad; he was blushing! Mum looked flattered; she smiled a little smile at him, pink blush spreading in her face. I swear, if I wasn't there, she'd probably been giggling!

"Really?" she asked and I nodded even though she couldn't see it, as she was looking at dad.

"Yes, it's almost the same size as the photo of him we have in our living room," I said and dad looked surprised, I could feel the surprise tensing up in my stomach. Mum was really smiling now and dad was kind of… chuckling?  
I stifled my laughter, 'if they've only known how funny they look,' I thought and knowing it's time for them to clear everything up, I jumped off the chair and pushed dad further into the room, next to mum's bed.

"Umm.. dad? Remember the photos of me you wanted to see when I was a baby?" I asked and he nodded absently, not really paying attention to what I've just said, I snickered, that was exactly how I wanted him to react since I was totally _lying_!  
"Mum has made just the album for you, can I go get it?" I asked and dad nodded, "with DECA's help?" I asked and he still nodded, looking into her eyes. I pouted and grabbed his arm, he didn't even care! Snickering I pushed the communicator button.

"Hey, DEC, think you can teleport me to my room at home, and teleport me back here in 30 minutes?" I asked and I could swear I heard glee in her voice, maybe I wasn't the only one holding my fingers crossed for mum and dad.

"Certainly, Andrew," she said and in a second I was teleported in red shimmering sparkles into my room. I ran out of my room to mum's room like crazy.

**_(30 minutes later…)  
_**I reappeared at the hospital room with my eyes covered with one hand, my other hand was holding my baby album. When I was sure I was teleported to the room, I took a step forward, my hand still on my eyes.

"Have you guys stopped smooching already or I have to separate you?" I asked and both of them laughed.

"Andrew, stop being such a grown baby and give me a kiss," mum ordered and I immediately gave dad the album and almost jumped at mum, hugging her and kissing her. It felt so good to be next to her again, it felt good to see the love in dad's eyes when he looked at us, it felt good to be a _family_. I sighed happily and mum laughed.

"You really did save the day, huh, baby?" she asked stroking my hair and I nodded, laughing she placed a kiss on my temple. I stuck my tongue at dad who was watching us, his hazel eyes twinkling and his face beaming and… he stuck his tongue at me!

"That was so mature, dad," I glared at him, shaking my head disapprovingly, pouting. Dad lifted his eyebrow, wondering but I only pointed at him and laughed, he made a face and I only sighed. I knew my face was getting that sullen expression mum hates but what could I do?  
I knew we were a family, but I wasn't sure; I wasn't sure because I never notice that I don't know how a family functions and all these bad thoughts like, 'what if I'm a bad son?' and 'what if we can't be a family?' were eating me up, suddenly this whole family thing looked a bit scary. I didn't know how to be a part of a family.

"Are you tired?" mum asked me; stroking my hair I shook my head, I laid my hand at her shoulder gently.

"Mum?" I asked and she looked at me, "Are we…are we a family now?" I asked hesitantly, she smiled and nodded, tears in her eyes. I couldn't watch her cry; my eyes became wet as well, I wasn't sad but I was crying because she was. "Mum?" I asked again and both mum and dad looked at me; "I don't know how to be a part of a family, do you think you could teach me?" she smiled a tearful smile and nodded, dad stood up and sat next to me, he hugged me, crying, too. I was clinging onto him until I calmed down, a few moments later.

"Andrew Zhane," he said as his voice was finally steady, "what would you say if we moved to KO-35?" he asked and I jumped at him.

"Really? And then I could _finally_ meet Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane!" I asked totally surprised and he nodded, I laughed. "That would be so cool! And we could live there and I'd go to school?" I asked and he chuckled and nodded.

"There's a cure there, for your mother," he said and I was happy, 'I knew it!' I thought happily, 'I knew everything would work out in the end!' I smiled.

"Let's go now, daddy! What are we waiting for!" I said and started pushing him to the door, I knew it was foolish but I couldn't help it! If there was a cure for my mum at KO-35, then every minute is a minute a wasting!

"Hold on, Carlen, first we have things to do, events to catch up with and goodbyes to say." He said smiling, "but first, I wanted to know," he said eyeing my mum hesitantly, "why were you named Andrew Zhane?"

I shrugged, now there's a question I never asked! I mean, I knew I was named after Zhane of KO-35, the silver ranger but… mum never told me about Andrew, who was he? I looked at mum questioningly, she smiled and we moved to her bedside again. She opened my baby album and we all looked at the photos. Mum looked at dad.

"I made this album for you, I knew you'd come back and I didn't want you to miss everything," she said quietly and dad nodded and gently held her hand, she opened the album and the first photo was of me, as a little baby, sleeping in my old cradle. I looked peaceful and my hair was dual colored even back then, faint blond stripes were shown on the down that was my hair. The second photo was of all the Turbo-Space rangers standing together, in the hospital's yard, with mum holding me in the middle of them. They all looked very happy and young and hopeful…

"I called him Andrew," she started to say quietly to us, "because he was a little Andros," Ashley whispered to us and her eyes, much like my own eyes and dad's, were full of tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: enjoyed it? I hope so, check the Power Rangers stories list for Quest into Space II: Father and Son.  
Love, Tal._**

_I'd like to send my special thank yous to:  
**Ashley Hammond / Astro Yellow  
Phantom Rogue  
Zeopurpule  
PernDragonrrider  
SweetSas  
Dizneedol  
BellaCordelia  
Slytherin-Angel44  
and last but not least- Star Fata:)  
**_


End file.
